Wolfdemon Priestess
by Chrome96Dokuro
Summary: Kagome had just come out of the bone eaters well when she finds a wolf-demon cub being attacked by a bird demon. After that day, Kagome is never the same again. KagSes but starts off KagKog
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome had just come out of the bone eaters well when she finds a wolf-demon cub being attacked by a bird demon. After that day, Kagome is never the same again.

'_That was a quicker trip than normal'_ thought Kagome as she was getting out of the bone eaters well.

_Flashback_

_Kagome got out of the bone eaters well in her own time._

"_Hello, anyone home?" Kagome said as she went into the house. She continued walking through the house until she found a note from her mother tapped to the fridge saying that they had gone on a trip and wouldn't be back for a month. 'I guess they wanted to go on a trip while I was gone' thought Kagome while she was packing her backpack._

_End flashback_

Kagome started walking towards the village when she heard a scream. She looked for where the scream came from and in the distance she saw a bird demon chasing a small wolf-demon pup. Without thinking, Kagome dropped her bag and started running towards the demon pup. Kagome saw the bird demon ready to kill the demon pup and ran forward and pushed the pup out of the way. Kagome screamed as she felt the claw of the demon dig into her arm and come out again. Instead of worrying, Kagome just got up, grabbed the demon pup and ran.

"Are you okay? What's your name little one?" Kagome asked the demon pup as they ran.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine and m-my n-name is K-Kiame. B-but what about y-you?" the demon pup known as Kiame asked her.

"I'll be fine for now little pup. Now, where do you live?" Kagome said as she started healing herself with her milko powers.

"I-I live at t-the mountain o-over there." The little Kiame replied while pointing to the Koga's mountain in the distance. _'So this little pup must be part of Koga's pack_' thought Kagome.

Just at that moment the bird demon came out in front of the two of them. The demon attacked Kagome and left a deep cut in her leg which caused her to fall over. This caused Kiame to go flying out of her arms and onto the ground several metres in front of the bird demon

"Now that that annoying human girl is out of the way, I can finally get what I came for." The bird demon said as he stared walking towards the frightened pup. But just as fast as the bird demon had appeared a huge amount of power rose from behind the demon and threatened to send him flying away.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY PUP!" came the loud threatening voice of Kagome from behind the demon.

Koga's POV

Meanwhile, somewhere in a forest nearby Koga felt a huge burst of energy similar to his own.

_Could this be her, the one with the power which is the same, but greater then my own?'_ thought Koga as he started to make his way towards the large amount of power. As Koga was halfway there he stopped and sniffed the air.

'_This is Kiame's scent. What is she doing here? I can also smell a bird demon and I faintly smell another scent. This other scent is like Kagome's, but it is different. I must hurry though, Kiame and possibly Kagome needs me.'_ Thought Koga as he started running towards the three scents as fast as he could.

Inuyasha's POV

"Where is that wench Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he was sitting in a tree above the group.

"She's probably still in her own time Inuyasha, so stop worrying about her." Said Sango as she was cleaning her boomerang at the base of the tree.

"I'm not worried about her. I'm just wondering when the hell she's going to come back. We need to go find Naraku and we can't leave till she gets back here." Inuyasha says as he jumps out of the tree.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Miroku asks him.

"I'm going for a walk, and don't even think about following me monk." Inuyasha says as he starts jumping through the trees.

Normal POV

The bird demon turned around to see an enraged Kagome ready to attack. Kagome came at the demon with newfound speed and attacked him with newfound skill and strength. In no time at all, Kagome had killed the bird demon. However, since Kagome was so reckless in her attacks, she had sustained a large amount of damage to herself and fell to the ground.

Kiame looked up as the noise stopped, and in time saw Kagome faint and fall to the ground.

"Noooo!" screamed Kiame as she ran over to Kagome's side. Kiame stopped however before she could get to Kagome's side. For a large white light had surrounded Kagome and was changing Kagome before the little pups' eyes. When the bright light finally faded Kagome looked like and was a wolf demon. Before Kiame could say anything she smelt Koga coming up fast. Her mood instantly lit up as she saw Koga whirlwind come into the clearing.

"Koga! Koga! You have to help her!" Kiame frantically told Koga as he came up beside Kagome's side. Because of her change though Koga did not recognise Kagome, and only saw an injured wolf demon on the ground.

Koga's POV

'_Who is this girl?_' Koga thought as he stared down at the wolf demon in front of him. The demon was wearing a white fur strapless dress which went down to her knees. The demon had white hair with light brown streaks through it that went down to her legs. She had long sharp claws that were naturally silver and her ears now had a slight wolf point to them, like Koga's. Her tail though, was the most amazing of it all. It was a long smooth white tail which when straight, went down almost to her feet. But now, because of the battle, her tail and dress were mostly soaked in blood. Again Koga thought the same thing _'Who is this girl?'_

Normal POV

"Koga?" asked a weak voice. Koga instantly stopped staring and saw that the wolf demon had spoken.

"Yes, but do I know you?" Koga asked the wolf demon.

"More than you'll ever know." The wolf demon weakly answered before she fainted again and transformed into a white wolf.

"I heard that white wolf demons could change into a white wolf when they need to conserve their energy, but I never thought I would ever see it happen. Especially since the entire white wolf demons were killed because of the unique powers they posses. But that seems to not be true, because of this white wolf demon right in front of me." Koga said quietly to himself while looking at her wounds.

"Koga, can you help her?" Kiame desperately asked Koga.

"I can't help her myself," Koga replied "but if we get her back to the den, then the healers might."

Kiame's little face lit up and her spirits lifted instantly knowing that the woman who saved her life would be fine.

Koga picked up the white wolf gently and was about to tell Kiame to hop on his shoulder when he smelt a certain short tempered hanyo coming their way

"Koga you mangy wolf where's Kagome?! Inuyasha's loud voice came from the trees just before he appeared in front of the three wolf demons.

"Koga I won't ask again, where's Kago… is that a white wolf?" Inuyasha's voice come out puzzled, as if he didn't know what was happening.

"Why yes it is mutt face, thanks for pointing that out to me." Koga replied, wondering what he was doing still standing there.

"That means that it's a white wolf demon, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked his face lighting at the idea of getting its power for himself.

"Yes she is a white wolf demon, and no you are not getting her power." Koga said just before realising his mistake. He had told Inuyasha that it was a girl, meaning that Inuyasha would only have to make her his mate to get her power.

"You just said she was a girl, right? So hand her over and I won't have to kill you." Inuyasha demanded.

"No." Koga replied before telling Kiame to hop on his shoulder and hang on tight.

"I said…" Inuyasha started saying before Koga started his whirlwind and ran away carrying the other two demons back to his cave.

"I'll get that white wolf, I know where Koga's going and soon I'll have that white wolf all for myself." Inuyasha said as he watched Koga's whirlwind disappear into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Kagome had just come out of the bone eaters well when she finds a wolf-demon cub being attacked by a bird demon. After that day, Kagome is never the same again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (but I do own Kiame and my other characters)

(A/N) Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, this is my first story and I'm glad u like it so far.

"That was close." Koga said as they reached the den. Kiame jumped off Koga's shoulder and they started walking into the den. As they were walking to the healers' home, Ginta and Hakkaku saw them.

"Hey Koga's back, wow, you found Kiame as well. That's amazing; you weren't even gone for that long. Isn't that right Hakkaku?" Ginta said as he and Hakkaku started walking with Koga.

"Yeah that's right Ginta." Replied Hakkaku.

"Koga, is that a white wolf that you're holding?' Hakkaku asked Koga.

"I suppose you could say that" Koga carefully replied.

"Koga said she was a white wolf demon" Kiame said before Koga could stop her.

"Is that true Koga?" asked Ginta.

"Yes, it is true. And no, I am not going to try to get her power for myself." Replied Koga as he started walking faster to the healer's home.

"But why not Koga? If you had her power then you'd be able to kill Naruku easily." Hakkaku said while he caught up with Koga. Koga stopped walking and looked back at the two of them with looks that could kill.

"I will not manipulate her or take her power in any way because she saved Kiame and got seriously injured in the process. Now go away while I take her to the healers' home." Koga said as he started walking to the healers again. Ginta and Hakkaku said nothing as they left Koga and Kiame to go to the healers.

Soon after Koga and Kiame got to the healers home. Koga softly said to Kiame "Kiame, I need you to wait outside while I take this wolf to the healers, okay." The only reply he got from Kiame was a slight nod of her head.

"I'll be back soon then Kiame." Koga said as he entered the healers' home.

"Healer Michiko, I need your help." Koga said as he went inside and laid the white wolf down on the bed.

"Koga my dear, I can tell that you care deeply for this wolf, but I heal wolf-demons, not wolfs." Healer Michiko said. Koga was about to tell the healer that she was a demon when the white wolf turned into a white wolf-demon.

"Now I see what you mean. I suggest that you go to your room and rest while I take care of her. I shall send a drink over soon that shall make you rest easy. I shall also call for you when she wakes up." Healer Michiko said after she saw the transformation.

"I think I will, thankyou Healer Michiko, but you are going to do one more thing for me. You are going to make sure no one other than me comes in this room, understand?" Koga told the healer as he stood in the doorway.

"You know you can trust me Koga." Healer Michiko said as she encouraged him out the door and closed it behind him.

Koga's POV

"Koga, Koga! Will she be fine, is she awake yet, when can I see her?" Kiame came running up to Koga asking lots of questions.

"Kiame slow down for a minute. She will be fine and Healer Michiko will call for us when she wakes up, okay?" Koga said before he started walking away. Kiame just gave a slight nod and followed Koga to the main cave.

Inuyasha's POV

"We're leaving, now." Inuyasha said as he walking into the clearing where the Inu were.

"Why so soon Inuyasha? Have you found Kagome?" Miroku asked as he helped Sango and Shippo pack up their equipment.

"No I haven't found Kagome and who cares about that wench at the moment, what I want is at that stupid mangy wolfs' den, and that's where we're heading." Inuyasha said as Sango and Shippo jumped onto a transformed Kirara who started flying above a running Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks with each other, knowing that it was best not to question Inuyasha and to just go along with it.

Kagome's POV

'_My wounds are as far healed as they can be in this state. It is time for me to meet the healer who has assisted me.'_ Kagome thought as she opened her eyes.

"You are awake sooner than I expected. What is your name dear girl?" Said a wolf-demon from the other side of the room.

"It is true that I have a faster recovery speed then most, but it is also true that it is considered rude to ask someone their name before telling your own name first." Kagome said to the demon now facing her from across the room.

"Of course my dear, how rude of me. I am Michiko, a main healer of this wolf tribe." Said the demon now know as Healer Michiko.

"My name, is of no great importance to anyone at the moment, so you shall call me Lady Kimi, for that is one of the many names I was once called." Kagome said as she started to stand up. Healer Michiko rushed to her side before she could stand up fully.

"Lady Kimi you mustn't move that much in your condition, your injuries are still healing." Healer Michiko said as she tried to get her to lie back down.

"I will not lie back down as my injuries are almost fully healed." Kagome said as she took off the bandage on her leg to show a small scar where a huge gash had previously been. Healer Michiko just watched with awe as Kagome took off the remainder of her bandages to also show only small scars.

"Might you be the one who brought me to this den as well?" Kagome asked Healer Michiko who was still staring at the scars which were getting smaller by the second.

"I am not the one who brought you here, but I shall go get the one who did. Your clothes are by the bed, so you can get changed while I go get him." Healer Michiko said as she went into another room.

"It seems like my marks have only a day or two before I must reveal the, but the Inu group should be arriving soon. That is when I shall reveal them." Kagome said as she started to get dressed.

Koga's POV

"Koga, Koga wake up." Koga suddenly woke up and looked around his room. Through no one was in his room he heard the voice again.

"You will not find me in your room no matter how hard you look, as I am communicating to you through thought. Now I need you to listen closely as I will not repeat myself. The wolf-demon you have brought here is awake and is talking to the healer and the one she was told brought her here. If you do not believe this is true then go to the room that she is in, but do not enter. Wait outside and listen to their conversation, I believe that you will find it in the least, a very interesting conversation. You will know when you must go in."

"Well that was strange, but I guess I better go check it out." Koga said to himself before running off to the healers' home.

Kagome's POV

"So is he the one who brought me here?" Kagome said as she watched Healer Michiko and another wolf-demon walk into the room

"Yes this is my son Yukio, he is the one who brought you here." Healer Michiko said as they both stood in front of Kagome. '_It seems as if Koga is outside the door. I think that now would be a good time to see how truthful this pair is.'_ Kagome thought as she sensed Koga outside.

"So you say that Yukio here is the one who brought me to this den." Kagome said to the pair, wondering who would reply.

"Yes, I was the one who brought you here and because of that, you shall be my mate." Yukio said forcefully while taking a step closer to Kagome.

"My aren't we forceful today, but I don't believe I can accept that." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Come to think of it, what does your mother think of this?" Kagome said with faked curiosity "Does she agree with your opinion?"

"Of course I agree with him. He has brought you here and I have healed you, why shouldn't you become his mate? Anyway you have no choice in the matter since only male wolf-demons can choose their mate, not females. The only way for you would be if Koga was here to fight for you. But I don't think that's going to happen since Koga's not even going to wake up for a while." Healer Michiko said with a look of accomplishment on her face.

"Is that why you're so sure of yourself, because you think that Koga's still asleep? So that's what you put his drink before you sent it to him." Kagome said while inspection her nails before looking up with a smile.

"So you think that Koga's awake and that he's going to save you? Don't make me laugh. That potion makes it so that the person doesn't wake for a whole day, did I mention that there's no way for him to wake up before then." Healer Michiko said as they cornered Kagome at the back of the room.

"That is where you are wrong, Healer Michiko. For a demon called Yukiko has already woken Koga and he is listening to this conversation as we speak. I think it is time you make yourself known, Koga." Kagome said, knowing all well that Koga could hear her. Healer Michiko and Yukio just stood in front of Kagome, not believing a word she said.

Normal POV

Koga walked into the room and just stood there facing the other three demons.

"About time you joined us Koga." Lady Kimi said with a smile while looking at Koga.

"She's right you know, I've been listening to almost your whole conversation." Koga said to the pair who were still facing Lady Kimi. Healer Michiko and Yukio turned around to look at Koga with only one emotion on their faces. Fear.

"I usually don't like to be the one to say this, but, I told you so." Lady Kimi said with a look of happiness on her face. The look on Healer Michiko and Yukio's faces changed, they weren't afraid, they were angry. Angry that a wolf-demon who had only been there a day had made a fool out of them in front of Koga. Healer Michiko and Yukio turned around quickly to face Lady Kimi and they jumped forward to grab Lady Kimi, but all they grabbed was air. In the second that it took for them to jump forward, Lady Kimi jumped up in the air to land beside Koga. Lady Kimi turned to face Koga and smiled. Yukio took that chance to run forward and put his mark on her shoulder. Lady Kimi looked at him with anger.

"You naughty boy. You shouldn't have done that!" Lady Kimi said as she punched him in the face which sent him flying into the back wall. Koga just looked on in surprise at what just happened.

"There is nothing you can do; she is now Yukio's mate." Healer Michiko said with a smirk while she helped Yukio get up. While Yukio was getting back up, Lady Kimi started focusing her power to her shoulder. Koga, Yukio and Healer Michiko all looked on with surprise as the mark on Lady Kimi's shoulder disappeared.

"But, how?" Yukio said, just staring at Lady Kimi with disbelief.

"You are so daft. Do you not know anything about white wolf-demons? We can choose whoever we mate. If someone places their mark on us, we can make it go away if we please." Lady Kimi said while laughing softly. Koga had already known that and wasn't that surprised. But Yukio and Healer didn't know that and had a look of amazement and surprise. Being the first to regain his composure Koga said "Because of your betrayal to the clan you are stripped of your rank and you and your son are banished from this clan. Leave now and never come back." Michiko and Yukio both left, knowing that it was best for their health if they obeyed Koga.

"Now that that's over, can I see Kiame please?" Lady Kimi said with a huge smile on her face. Koga just smiled and nodded as he led Lady Kimi out of the room and to Kiame.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Kagome had just come out of the bone eaters well when she finds a wolf-demon cub being attacked by a bird demon. After that day, Kagome is never the same again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"There's someone here to see you Kiame." Koga said as Lady Kimi walked into the room.

"You're okay! I was so worried that you were hurt." Kiame said as she ran up to Lady Kimi, hugged her and started crying.

"It's okay Kiame, it's okay." Lady Kimi said as she comforted the demon pup.

"Can I have some time alone with Kiame please?" Lady Kimi said while looking at Koga pleadingly. Koga thought about it for a moment before he answered. "That's fine with me but I do want to ask you a few things afterwards. I'll send someone for you when you're ready." Koga went outside and left the two of them alone.

Kagome's POV

As soon as Koga left Kiame drowned Kagome with questions.

"Who are you? What are you? How did you heal so fast? What was that light in the forest and why do you look different?" Kiame paused to take a breath and Kagome took that chance to talk.

"Slow down Kiame. My name for now is Lady Kimi and I am a white-wolf demon, which is why I can heal quicker than most. Instead of answering the last two questions I want to tell you something. When I was about your age I was told a poem:

When the battle does arise,

She will be gone before our eyes.

She will forget all her ideas,

Until the one she needs appears.

The one who needs her to defend,

Shall be with her until the end.

But when the next battle is near,

She shall be the one that she holds dear.

Just think about that poem for now okay. Was there anything else you wanted to ask?" Kagome said in a voice that a mother would use with her child.

"I just have one more question about your name, what do you mean for now?" Kiame asked with curiosity.

"Good question. That is not my real name because some people who know me need time before they will be able to accept my real name." Kagome explained to the young pup. Kiame seemed to accept that answer as she sat down with a yawn.

"You go the sleep Kiame, you look tired. I'm going to go find Koga." Kagome said as she kissed Kiame on the forehead and went outside.

Normal POV

Lady Kimi went outside and waited until she was sure that Kiame was asleep.

"Okay, that's the second thing out of about a billion things I have to do. Now, let's see what I can do in the next couple of weeks? I can tell the other the truth about my status when they arrive in a few days, and I can go see my favourite childhood friend a few days after that. Of course while I'm doing this I will need to do a lot of training. I'm out of practise from just using a bow and arrow for ages, I need to get out my real weapons and practise with them soon." Lady Kimi said as she took a deep breath and went to find Koga. Lady Kimi already knew her way around the cave because of the many time that Koga had brought Kagome here. As she walked down the halls many of the wolf demons stopped what they were doing and just watched her. Some of the demon's tried to get closer to her but her barrier prevented them. No wolf-demons had tried to get past her barrier for a while so Lady Kimi let her barrier fall. This wasn't her best decision. As soon as the barrier was gone someone put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Lady Kimi quickly regained her posture as she heard someone speak.

"So you're supposed to be a white-wolf demon are you? Yeah right, you're just a fake. If you were a real white-wolf demon you would have been able to sense me and stop me before I even touched you." Said a wolf-demon with black hair and a dark brown tail.

"So you don't believe that I'm a white-wolf demon, do you Takiko? If you're that sure of yourself why don't we have a little fight?" Lady Kimi said with a look of excitement on her face.

"How did you know my name? You must have just heard it from someone. And you're on with that challenge. Last one standing wins. Let's do this outside in the open. Follow me." Takiko said as he started walking down the hallway. Lady Kimi just smiled and followed him out of the room.

Kagome's POV

'_He thinks he can beat me? Yeah right, but it should be fun to see how much power I have after all these years'_ Kagome thought as she followed Takiko outside into the open. When Kagome got to the middle of the field she took in her surroundings. In front of her on one side of the cave was a large waterfall which went into a crystal clear lake surrounded by rocks at the bottom. Kagome also saw the cave wall on the side next to the waterfall and the open forest on the other two sides, but she wasn't interested in any of that. All Kagome saw was the clear water of the waterfall and the lake. She walked towards the lake still memorized by its beauty. When she got to the lake Kagome crouched down and put her finger in the water. When she pulled it out of the water she traced her finger in a circle motion a couple of times. The water came out of the water and followed the pattern her finger made with a small strand of water.

"Are we going to fight or not?" Takiko's loud voice interrupted Kagome from her thoughts and the water suddenly fell back into the lake with a soft splash. Kagome was so excited that she had her mother's power that she let a small giggle leave her lips. The water in the lake in front of her started to overflow a bit so she quickly calmed herself down again. Now that she had her mother's power she knew that she would have to be more careful with her emotions around water.

"I'm ready!" Kagome said to Takiko who she was now standing right in front of.

"How did you...? Never mind, let's start." As soon as Takiko said this he jumped forward to hit Kagome only to find her gone. Takiko looked around trying to find where Kagome had gone only to hear her voice.

"Come on, you can do better than that." Kagome teased him from the tree branch that she was standing on. Takiko ran forward and jumped up into the tree next to Kagome's and started attacking. Kagome decided to go on the defensive and just tease him for a bit longer. Takiko would try to hit her but Kagome would just move slightly to the side and miss it. This continued for a few minutes before Takiko finally lost his temper and landed a hit on Kagome.

"Well, well, well, looks like the tiger finally decided to show his claws." Kagome said as she got off the ground and wiped the blood from her lip. "I guess it's time for me to show my claws as well then." Kagome's nails started growing longer and sharper before they stopped only a second later. Kagome ran forward faster than anyone could see before she stopped on the other side of Takiko.

"Was that supposed to hurt, because..." Takiko coughed up a mouthful of blood and before he knew it he fell to the ground.

"But how?" Takiko said as he just lay there with a look of disbelief on his face. Kagome slowly walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"It's a technique of my own which leaves no traces but instead attacks your insides. In this case your arm and leg where I hit you. Do you believe I'm a white-wolf demon now?" Kagome whispered so that only Takiko could hear her. Takiko face was full of fear as he just nodded his head at Kagome. Kagome just let out a deep sigh.

"Since I made this mess I should probably fix it as well." Kagome gently put her finger on Takiko's leg and then his arm before she stood up again. Takiko suddenly felt his body again and sat up slowly. Kagome just gave him a gentle smile as she started walking in the opposite direction.

"I know you're there Koga, so come on out." Kagome said to the trees in front of her. Koga jumped out of the trees and landed in front of her.

"Did you enjoy the fight Koga?" Kagome said with a slight smile.

"Yes but..." Koga started before Kagome cut him off. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"I guess so." Koga said as she walked off with Koga following her.

Koga's POV

After not too long Lady Kimi stopped at the edge of a cliff and sat down. Koga sat down next to her and just watched her.

'_She's amazing'_ thought Koga, '_the way her long hair glides with the wind and the way her golden eyes light up everything when she smiles. No, focus Koga, you like Kagome, not Lady Kimi'_

Lady Kimi let out a small laugh.

"I can read your face very clearly you know, and right now I can see that you're wondering whether to choose Kagome or me." Lady Kimi said as she continued looking out in the distance. Koga was at a loss for words. How had she known exactly what he was thinking, and more importantly how should he respond? Koga kept thinking about this for a while longer before she spoke.

"You need to get over her." Lady Kimi's words struck him like a rock. What did she mean I need to get over her? Did she mean forget about Kagome?

"I didn't mean forget about her completely, I just mean to forget her as a mate. She loves you, but as a brother, not a mate." Lady Kimi said as she looked as Koga.

"She loves me as a brother? I guess I never thought about it like that. But I'm still not going to lose her to that mutt face." Koga said with determination. Lady Kimi just laughed.

"Believe me Koga when I say that you don't have to worry about Inuyasha stealing Kagome away." Lady Kimi said with another laugh.

"How is it that you know everything about me when I have never even seen you before?" Koga said while facing Lady Kimi.

"To tell you the truth, I not only know about just you. I also know everything about Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest of the Inu group." Lady Kimi said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

But how?!" Koga said as he stood up. Lady Kimi stood up carefully and held Koga's hand.

"I understand that you're upset Koga but you need to calm down. I will tell you everything but you'll have to wait till the Inu group gets here." Lady Kimi said while she tried to calm Koga down.

"The Inu group is coming here?"

"Yes but it will take them a couple of days to arrive."

"Won't you tell me anything before they get here?" Koga pleaded.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Kiame:

When the battle does arise,

She will be gone before our eyes.

She will forget all her ideas,

Until the one she needs appears.

The one who needs her to defend,

Shall be with her until the end.

But when the next battle is near,

She shall be the one that she holds dear.

That's all I will tell you. Nothing more nothing less until the Inu group arrives." Lady Kimi said as she stood up and waited for Koga. Koga had no idea what she meant but he knew that it was a bad idea to ask any more. Koga got up and he and Lady Kimi walked back to the cave.

Kagome's POV

Over the next few days Kagome would get up and head out to train first up. She had gotten used to fighting again relatively quickly and had been wearing herself out each day. On the third day Koga was watching her practise when he saw something shine in the light before it was quickly gone again before he could fully see it. Koga ran over to Kagome who had stopped training.

"Was that a sword you were training with just then?" Koga asked as he stopped right in front of Kagome. Kagome thought about it for a moment before she answered.

"How much of my power do you think I used when I was fighting Takiko?" Kagome asked Koga.

"I don't know, about two thirds, why?" Koga asked looking confused.

"Interesting, at the moment I have half of my full power and when I was fighting Takiko I didn't even use a third of it." Kagome smiled as she saw Koga's face.

"You didn't even use a sixth of your full power!" Koga almost yelled "But how?"

"I would love to answer your question, but we're about to have some company." Kagome said as she smelt the Inu group coming closer.

"Should we go inside or just stay out here and wait?" Koga asked when he realized who were coming.

"Let's just wait out here; I want to see their reactions." Kagome said with a smile before she changed into her wolf form and sat down next to Koga. Kagome looked up at Koga with a smile before Koga sat down and started to pat Kagome. Both of the wolf demons felt the Inu group come closer before they saw them enter the clearing.

"Where is she you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha said before he landed in front of Koga.

"If you're talking about Kagome I haven't seen her." Koga said with a smile.

"I'm not talking about Kagome I'm talking about the white wolf." Inuyasha said as his voice got louder.

"If you want to find the white wolf why don't you look in front of yourself?" Koga said as he took a step back to revel a white wolf sitting on the ground. Inuyasha made a dive for the wolf that just jumped out of the way and landed behind him.

"Get it!" Inuyasha shouted to the Inu group who started trying to catch Kagome. Kagome jumped out of the way of Sango's boomerang and landed on a tree branch before her feet were suddenly in the air. Miroku had come up behind her and was now holding Kagome in the air. Miroku looked on in surprise as the wolf he was holding suddenly changed into a wolf demon.

"You masked your presence and came up behind me, how very skilful of you." Kagome said before Miroku dropped her in surprise and Kagome pushed of the branch and landed next to Koga.

"Now that the fun is over I think we should all go inside and talk." Kagome said with a smile as she started walking. Kagome had only gotten a few steps before she suddenly fell to the ground holding her arm tightly.

"I need to get inside quickly Koga." Kagome said as she held her arm in pain. Koga just nodded and picked up Kagome before he motioned for the Inu group to follow him.

AN – sorry I haven't undated in a while it's just that I got caught up in school and writing my other stories. Hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Kagome had just come out of the bone eaters well when she finds a wolf-demon cub being attacked by a bird demon. After that day, Kagome is never the same again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Lady Kimi and Koga had just come back from the healers den and were shocked at the scene in front of them. Inuyasha was demanding that Ginta and Hakkaku bring him to Lady Kimi while Sango was trying to hold him back and Miroku's hand was getting closer to trying to touch Sango's but. Kirara and Shippo were also trying to fight a few of Koga's wolfs.

"Enough!" Koga shouted, trying but not succeeding in getting their attention. Lady Kimi just put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Stop fighting." Lady Kimi softly said in a voice that sounded like Kagome's. The whole room went silent as they all stared at Lady Kimi.

"Everyone just calm down." Lady Kimi said as she signalled for them to sit down at the table in front of them. Inuyasha was about to argue when Lady Kimi spoke again.

"If you calm down I will explain everything."

Kagome's POV

'_Now that I finally got Inuyasha to calm down I can tell them the truth'_ Kagome thought with a sigh as everyone sat down at the table. But before Kagome could speak Inuyasha stopped her.

"I'm not going to sit down in the stupid mutt's den and I want to know why the mutt got to carry you in!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood up.

"I can't take it anymore." Kagome softly said "Inuyasha Sit."

As soon as the words left her mouth Inuyasha went crashing into the ground. Kagome quickly put her hand over her mouth as she noticed her mistake. Kagome just weakly smiled as everyone stared at her in shock.

"All this time," Koga started "Lady Kimi was Kagome?"

"I should probably start at the beginning." Kagome said with a sigh. "You all know me as Kagome Higrashi but in truth you should probably call me Lady Kagome."

"Why is that?" Sango asked.

"Do you know about Lady Sakura, princess of the white wolf demons?" Kagome asked.

"Of course we know about Lady Sakura, she's the one princess that was both feared and admired by almost all demons and humans alike. Had she still been here in present time none of us demon slayers would dare oppose her. But how do you know about her?" Sango asked with curiosity.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Kagome asked with no emotion on her face.

"No one knows for sure. The only thing that's known is that she disappeared the day of the great battle and was never seen again." Miroku answered this time.

"Lady Sakura was the name she was known by most but it was not her real name. Her real name, the one only known by close friends and family, was Lady Kagome." Kagome said as she prepared for the yelling.

"What!" everyone in the room yelled as Kagome blocked her ears.

"Yeah right, like you could ever be a princess of anything. Stop lying!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome.

"If you don't believe me why don't I show you?" Kagome said with a smile. The room suddenly got colder as Kagome focused some of her energy on her arm and it became coated in a thin layer of frost. As quickly as it came the coldness was gone again taking the layer of frost on Kagome's arm with it. In its place an elaborate pattern of blue spirals and icicles was left. Though the Inu group had never seen it before they knew that it was the mark that only white wolf royalty had ever had.

"You can't be the white-wolf princess! I knew the princess and you are not her." Inuyasha said as he stood up. Silence filled the room as Kagome carefully watched Inuyasha.

"That might be true but do you remember what she looks like, or any features at all?" Kagome asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Of course I don't, that was hundreds of years ago. How would I remember from that long ago?" Inuyasha answered.

"But all demons, even if there're hanyos, are able to remember faces for hundreds of years." Sango said with confusion on her face.

"That can't be right..." Inuyasha said with a soft voice as he sat down.

"It can be and it is Inuyasha," Kagome said to him before she softly spoke again "but I never guessed they would do the same to both of us."

The Inu group and Koga both looked on in confusion as Kagome was lost in thought.

"What do you mean both of us? What did who do to both of us?" Inuyasha franticly demanded.

"I don't think I'm going to answer that since you're being so rude maybe I'll tell you when we find the last demon I'm looking for." Kagome said as she walked out of the cave and into the sunlight. The Inu group and Koga followed her outside as they stood there in silence.

"So where are we heading to?" Sango said as she broke the silence and walked up to stand next to her best friend.

"We're going to a place that none of you have been before, but I'm sure you'll all like it." Kagome told her best friend with a smile.

"No we are not!" Inuyasha's loud voice said as he broke the peaceful atmosphere.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Because we have to go get the remaining jewel shards so I can finally become a full demon." Inuyasha almost shouted. Kagome slowly walked up to Inuyasha with a smile in her face still as she stopped right in front of him and slapped him. Everyone was quite before Inuyasha spoke.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome just remained silent with her head down.

"Would you just for once in your life think of someone other than yourself! You always think that everyone has to do what you say because you're a half-demon and the so called strongest, well let me tell you something, no one has to do what you say because you only think of yourself." Kagome said as she looked him straight in the eyes with anger. Everyone was once again shocked as they had never seen Kagome that angry.

"Now I'm going to go find the demon I'm looking for whether you like it or not. Would you can to join me Sango, Miroku?" Kagome asked in her normal voice again.

"Sure Kagome, I would love to go with you." Sango said to her best friend as Miroku agreed with her.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had started they way to find the demon they were looking for when Kagome suddenly stopped.

"Come out already, I know your there, Inuyasha, Koga." Kagome said before she turned around and looked at the trees behind her. Sango, Miroku and Shippo then turned around as well and saw Inuyasha and Koga come out from behind some trees.

"I wasn't following you I was making sure this idiot didn't cause any trouble for you." Koga quickly said before Kagome could assume the worst. Kagome just gave him a small smile before she turned to Inuyasha and the smile disappeared.

"And what is your excuse?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not following you, I just happen to be going in the same direction as you are." Inuyasha said as he hoped that Kagome didn't realise he was lying. Instead of telling him to sit though, Kagome just let a small smile play on her lips as she continued to walk. Though the others didn't know what it meant but they just kept following Kagome with a curious Inuyasha and a protective Koga following close behind them.

After a few hours they had finally reached their destination. As they saw the castle in the distance Inuyasha finally voiced his thoughts.

"I think you must have made a wrong turn or something this is the castle of the great dog demon."He said in a curious voice.

"I know." Was Kagome's simple reply.

"But this is where Sesshomaru lives." Inuyasha said as he now faced Kagome. Instead of replying though Kagome just let a smile onto her lips and walked past Inuyasha towards the castle once more. It was then that Inuyasha realised that the demon Kagome was searching for was Sesshomaru.

"Wait a minute, you expect me to believe that the demon you've dragged us all out here to find is my brother Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha shouted as he stood in front of Kagome once more.

"Firstly, yes Sesshomaru is the demon I'm looking for, secondly I never dragged you here, you followed me, and thirdly, you just alerted the guards that we're here idiot." Kagome said as everyone saw that the guards had realized they were here and one of them had left to get Sesshomaru and the others had stayed there to most likely fight them.

"Great now we have to fight again when it's not even needed." Kagome said with a sigh.

"I'll talk care of these idiot's, they won't stand a chance against my Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said as he started to get out his sword before Kagome suddenly pushed his sword back into the sheath and hit him on the head.

"In case you didn't realize you idiot, you are the reason they want to attack us. Great, because of you I won't be able surprise Sesshomaru now." Kagome said with a pout.

"And how were you going to do that little wolf demon?" Sesshomaru's voice asked before he appeared in front of them.

"Just them same way I used to do it when we were kids." Kagome said with a smile as she saw her childhood friend. Though unseen by everyone else, Kagome could see that Sesshomaru had a confused look on his face.

"They did it to you to? I'm going to kill that demon when I see her next! Doesn't she know how hard this is going to be to undo?" Kagome said to herself. While she had Sesshomaru's attention, Kagome slowly walked forward and saw his tense slightly as she stopped in front of him.

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru had been with enough strong demons to know that this one in front of him was no exception. As she put her hand in front of his head he watched the expression on her face. As she released some of her energy he saw her expression go from kindness, to pain, to relief in just a few short expressions before he blacked out. Suddenly he remembered. He remembered all the times he had spent with the small white wolf demon as a child and how they were always teasing Inuyasha whenever they could. He remember every detail of that small demon, her crystal white tail, her sharp silver nails and the way her eyes seemed to sparkle whenever he was with her. He even remembered the promise he had made to this small demon days before she had disappeared from his life seemingly forever. Sesshomaru regained conscience and opened his eyes to see that same little pup, but all grown up, crouched down in front of him. She smiled as she saw he was awake and fell forward with exhaust and let Sesshomaru catch her.

"I'm so glad that you've remembered me." She said with a small smile.

"Of course Kagome, I could never forget about you." Sesshomaru said as he also let a smile onto his face. Kagome started to stand up again as Sesshomaru helped her up and allowed her to lean on him. As this was happening everyone else was standing there in surprise as to what just happened. Kagome just smiled and looked up at Sesshomaru who smiled back and nodded.

"As everyone is probably confused right now I'm just going to say one thing before you start with all the questions. I'd like you all to meet Sesshomaru, my love of my life and my mate."


	5. Author's note

I'm really sorry to do this to all the people who have been reading this story but I can't think of any ideas to continue this story with so I'm probably going to delete it. If anyone wants to adopt this story feel free to but I just have no more ideas for how to continue this.


End file.
